(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fixing plastic panels inside large diameter sewers or pipes to renovate and/or protect the pipes from corrosion and or erosion. The invention is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, man-entry, circular and oviform sewers.
(2) Prior Art
Current methods of man-entry sewer restoration include the use of segments of preformed liner (usually of fibreglass) which are winched into place. These methods generally require some excavation and result in significant loss in cross-sectional area. Other methods use a fibre reinforced resin bag which is blown up within the pipe. However, these are expensive and the diameter of pipes to which they can be applied is limited.